


Little Wonders

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Christmas Fluff, Cutting, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating Disorders, Eventual Parentlock, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Greg gets a tattoo, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary is Not Nice, Men Crying, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Original Character(s), PTSD John, Parental Lestrade, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RP, Sad John, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Switch Greg Lestrade, Switch Mycroft Holmes, Tattoos, Top John Watson, everyone is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan-fiction is an email RP that cheekbonesofbenny and I have and are still currently doing. This is going to be updated a lot. A few things have been edited, but all dialog is the same.<br/>((WARNING!))<br/>This fan-fiction contains mature topics!<br/>Please heed the tags.<br/>Notes will be posted before each chapter warning of potential triggers!<br/>PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE EACH CHAPTER!<br/>Thank you.<br/>I hope you enjoy this.<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Injured Sherlock, mentions of blood, mentions of stabbing.  
> If this effects you, please do not read from the first break to the second. Thank you.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Where it All Begins

 

Greg was at Scotland Yard, working on some paper work. He hadn’t had a chance to see Sherlock in a while, and he wondered what the younger man was doing today. Greg picked up his phone and was about to unlock it when his phone lit up with a text.

* * *

 

‘Greg, I'm going to text you my coordinates. Please help. –SH’

Greg was suddenly very worried. This wasn’t like Sherlock.

‘Are you alright Sherlock? Are you hurt? Text me coordinates and I'll be there. –GL’  
  
Moments later, a text came through with the coordinates. Greg quickly put those into his map and found where Sherlock was.  
  
Another text came through. ‘They stabbed me. –SH’  
Greg took a shaky breath and left the office with a quick word to the second in command about where he was going. He then got into his unmarked police car and drove to the scene. He jumped out of his car.  
  
Sherlock lay there on a street corner, shivering quite violently. He'd taken an independent case and ended up being attacked, stabbed in the belly.  
  
"Sherlock," Greg said and ran up to the man.  
  
"G-Greg," Sherlock stammered, his was bleeding quite heavily, hands covered in blood. His skin was pale and he was still shaking.

 

Oh God," Greg breathed when he saw the amount of blood Sherlock was losing. Greg shrugged his jacket off and knelt down next to Sherlock. "Hold this tight against the wound, I'm calling the ambulance." Greg instructed. "I'm not losing you because of a stab wound." He had already lost Sherlock once in his life, he wasn’t about to let it be real. He was freaking out internally, scared that he would lose his boyfriend, but he couldn’t let his emotions cloud his judgment at the moment.

Greg phoned the ambulance and once he told them where they were and explained the situation, he hung up to attend to Sherlock. He held his coat against the wound to try and keep the blood flow to a minimum. "You're going to be okay," Greg soothed. "I've got you."

"I don't wanna die..." Sherlock said, scared and in distress. He felt kinda nauseous from the blood loss.

"I'm not going to let you die," Greg said. "I won't let you." He held the coat tight and looked into Sherlock's blue-grey eyes. "Just stay with me Sherlock," He was sure he heard the sirens of the ambulance now.  
Sherlock tried so desperately hard to stay awake, he didn't want to let Greg down. "I love you..." He breathed as the ambulance arrived

  
Greg tried to say it back, because he really did love the man, but before he got the chance, he was being pulled away from Sherlock so they could have more room to work. And all could do was hold Sherlock's hand as he was rushed to the ambulance. Greg was able to ride with Sherlock to the hospital but then Greg wasn't allowed to go into any of the exam rooms with Sherlock when they got there.

* * *

 

It was scary, waiting in a waiting room being unsure if the person you loved would make it or not. Greg felt tears try to fall, but he held them back, he was in public, he couldn't cry, he just couldn't.  
It was about 5 hours later when Greg was finally allowed to see Sherlock. He was hooked up to IV's and was in the process of having a blood transfusion to replace the vast loss of blood.

Greg slowly walked up to Sherlock. "Are you awake?" Greg asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Sherlock if he was sleeping.

  
"Y-yeah..." Sherlock breathed

Greg nodded smiled a bit. He took Sherlock's hand in his own. It was more of a comfort to himself than it was to Sherlock. "I love you..." Greg whispered, finally having a chance to tell him since the other man had said it at the scene.

"I love you too...with all of my heart..." Sherlock whispered.

  
"Shh, I know..." Greg said, "I know." He had been scared, he really had, but Sherlock was okay now, he would be fine. They would be together and everything would be okay. But there was a burning question in the back of Greg's head. "Why'd you go off alone?" Greg asked, "You knew it would be dangerous."

"Y-you were busy at work...I didn't want to disturb you... I also didn't think they'd stab me like they did," Sherlock said softly

"We've talked about this, if you have a lead, let someone know, preferably me. This is why. People get hurt if they go alone." Greg said and sighed. "I don't want to lecture you about it. I'm just glad I got to you when I did."

"I'm really sorry," Sherlock whimpered. "I promise I'll tell you next time..."

"Good." Greg said and gave Sherlock's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry about the lecture. I just want to protect you. Our line of work is dangerous and I don't want to lose you because of some idiot with a gun or knife."

Sherlock nodded, feeling a little nauseous.

"Do you need anything, I can run home and get some clothing for you or something." Greg offered, he had no idea how long Sherlock would have to stay in the hospital.

"Clothing and a toothbrush and what not would be great if you don't mind, love," Sherlock said with a soft smile.

"Alright then. Call me if anything changes. I'll be back soon." Greg said. He gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek.

  
"See you in a bit, love," Sherlock said softly.

Greg left the hospital room and walked outside. "Oh," he said when he remembered that his unmarked police car was still sitting near where he had found Sherlock. "Well, shit. Guess I'll catch a cab and have someone pick up my car." Greg told himself. He hailed a cab and rode home. He grabbed some things for Sherlock and put them into an overnight bag. He also called someone at the office, told them the situation and asked them if they could fetch the car. Of course there was always a spare set of keys at the office for when things like this happened.


	2. Back at the Hospital

When Greg returned to the hospital, Sherlock was sleeping. He smiled softly and quietly put down the younger man’s overnight bag. He sat down and did a bit of paper work while Sherlock was sleeping. A few hours later the younger man woke with a soft yawn. Greg had gotten some work done and had even called John to let him know what had happened. “How are you feeling?” Greg asked, looking up at his boyfriend.  
“Awful,” Sherlock murmured. "I feel a bit sick..."  
"That's not good, want me to get a doctor in here?" Greg asked.  
Sherlock nodded, but in the time that it took Greg to get a doctor, Sherlock had been sick, having made a bit of a mess of the bed and himself.  
Greg felt extremely bad for Sherlock, the man was probably embarrassed to have made a mess all over himself. The doctors and nurses had to clean him up and gave him some medication in case he felt sick again. Greg didn't say anything about the predicament Sherlock had been in, he didn't want to embarrass him farther.  
“Sorry about that..." Sherlock mumbled miserably.  
"Don't, not your fault that you got sick." Greg said. He gave Sherlock a soft look, trying to reassure him. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

“That’s probably John,” Greg said, “I called him to let him know what happened. He smiled softly at Sherlock and made his way over to the door, opening it.

Indeed it was John at the door. “Hello John,” Greg said kindly. He gave a small smile and moved away to let John into the room.

"Hello, Greg," John smiled warmly. "Oh, Sherlock...what happened?"

"I was on a case when I had to make chase. When I caught up with them and tried to arrest them he pulled out a knife," Sherlock murmured.

Greg let Sherlock explain all of this to his flatmate. Despite Greg and Sherlock being together, and Sherlock having some stuff at Greg's house, they still hadn't moved in together.  
Sherlock and John were also good friends and John had helped out on many cases. Greg liked John, he thought he was a good friend to Sherlock.  
He was fairly sure that John liked him too. The two had quickly become friends when John had stepped into their lives, and Greg was fairly sure that Sherlock had told John about their relationship.

"At least I've got Greg to look after me and a good friend like you," Sherlock smiled warmly.

"You'll always have me," Greg said. He was being sappy, he knew that, but he didn't care. Even Sherlock needed to hear sappy things every once and awhile. He also didn't really care that he was being sappy in front of John.

Sherlock smiled and leaned up to give Greg a kiss.

Greg leaned down and closed the distance between them. It was a bit awkward to kiss in front of John, but a part of him didn’t really care. “Love you,” Greg whispered when they pulled away after a moment.

“Love you too,” Sherlock whispered in return, smiling at Greg.

Greg grinned. "If you and John want to talk go ahead. I have a little more work I could do." Greg said. He sat down in the chair beside Sherlock's bed. There was another chair across the wall from where Greg sat. John could move the chair if he wanted. Greg didn't care. As long as the ex-soldier was comfortable.

Sherlock smiled as John sat beside his bed.

Greg pulled out more of his paperwork and looked over it. Every now and again he would look up at Sherlock and John. He heard the two laughing about some inside joke and Greg, for some reason, started feeling jealous. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of John, they were just friends, but then again, it also seemed like so much more.

Sherlock seemed quite happy, though after a while he started to grow very tired.

Greg noticed that Sherlock was getting tired. All the excitement of the day must be wearing him out. Greg didn't blame him, not one bit. "Get some rest Sherlock, you need it." he said.  
"Y-yeah..." Sherlock murmured, letting his eyes fell closed.

Greg smiled. Then turned his attention to John. "You can stay if you want, but he'll be sleeping for a bit I think." He said.

"I could stay and keep you company if you like?" John offered.

"Okay, sounds good." Greg said. He put away his paperwork again. "So how have you been John? It's been awhile since we've had a chat." He was trying to be nice and not express the jealousy he still held. He had no right to feel this way, he knew, but he couldn't get over this feeling now.

"I've been alright, just working really. Still a lonely man with no girlfriend," John chuckled 

Greg gave a light chuckle. "I'm sure you'll find someone." He said. He smiled just a bit. He wondered why it was John couldn't keep a girl. The reason Greg hadn't been able too was because he was bisexual and was attracted more to men then to women. That's why Greg's ex-wife had left him. She found out about Greg's interest in men. Greg didn't really mind that she had left, it had allowed him to get with Sherlock.

"How's things with you and Sherlock?" John asked with a warm smile.

"They are well. We're happy. I've been thinking about asking him to move in, he already has a bunch of his stuff at my place and it would just make sense for us to take that step. But then, you would have to move, the rent would be a problem for you? Right?" Greg asked, he felt a little awkward bringing this up with John, but it was a conversation that had to be had. John probably wouldn't be able to afford Baker Street on his army pension alone.

John shrugged. "I'd probably have to move out, yeah... Unless you wanted to move into Baker Street, but I guess that's up to you and Sherlock."

Well, that was an interesting option. Greg hadn't thought about that one. He already had some of his things in Baker Street, just things he had left there on occasions when he went over to Baker Street instead of Sherlock coming to him. "I'll talk to Sherlock about it. We've talked a little about moving in together before, but we never decided which place to move to." Greg said. Baker Street was most surly an option, there were two bedrooms, and only two would be needed. Greg and Sherlock could share a bed, they have before, and often it was when Greg or Sherlock went over to the others home.

"Alright," John nodded, smiling. "I'm going to go and eat. Can I bring you back anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." Greg said. It was true. Greg was okay for now. He knew he should probably be eating something, but he just honestly wasn't hungry right now. The whole day had been a stressful one.

"Alright, I might go home then. Is that okay?" John asked kindly.  
"Of course, sure." Greg said. He would be glad for the chance of silence. It would give him a chance to think on everything that happened today. Of course he wouldn't bring up the jealous feeling he had had to Sherlock, but the moving to Baker Street, that was a conversation to be had.

John said his goodbyes and left.

Now the hospital room was quiet except for the beep from the machine that was letting Greg know that Sherlock's heart was still beating. Greg though, didn't need the machine to let him know that Sherlock's heart was beating. Greg smiled to himself a little. Sherlock was always so beautiful when he was sleeping, he always looked so peaceful and at ease. It always calmed Greg. The last time the two had been together, Greg remembered that he had been the one to wake up first that morning, Sherlock had still been asleep and he had rolled over a little. Greg remembered seeing the gentle rise and fall of Sherlock's chest and the way his eyes had moved just a little under his eyelids, the obvious sign of a dream. Greg smiled again and tried to imagine waking up to Sherlock beside him every morning, the dim light of morning seeping into the bedroom and falling on Sherlock's bare back. Greg shook his head to get rid of that thought, imagining Sherlock naked almost always led to Greg getting an erection, and it wasn't proper for him to get one in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has taken awhile to update, I don't have a personal laptop and I haven't be able to find a place to edit and post a chapter, but now that I'm in school I can. I hope to get a personal laptop soon but for now this will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I know this is short but next chapters coming soon and should be a bit longer.  
> As always feed back is much appricated.


End file.
